1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special application of laser light, more specifically for using laser light to weld a metallic base layer to a thin metallic covering lying thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,005 discloses a method of welding a metallic base layer to a thin metallic covering wherein the metallic covering is composed of copper, silver or gold, whereby the covering which highly reflects the laser light is additionally coated with a metal skin of nickel or palladium which absorbs the laser light to a relatively high degree, namely in order to enable a welding by means of laser light with low energy outlay even when the metal of the covering would greatly reflect the laser light in and of itself.